1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic component mounting part for mounting an electronic component and an electronic apparatus provided with an electronic component mounted with the electronic component mounting part.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electronic apparatus is provided with various electronic components. Some of those electronic components are mounted via electronic component mounting parts. For example, a notebook type personal computer (hereinafter to be abbreviated as “notebook PC”), which is one of electronic apparatuses, is provided with a hard-disk drive unit as an electronic component. The hard-disk drive unit is substantially shaped like a rectangular solid when viewed from above and is mounted to the main unit of the notebook PC with a frame body, which is an electronic component mounting part made of metal in a squared U-shape so as to cover the upper and side surfaces of the hard-disk drive unit.
Conventionally, some of techniques related to an electronic component mounting part are known. For example, there is a frame body made of metal and having a flexible top panel. In this case, even when vibration or impact is externally applied to a notebook PC, the top panel absorbs the vibration or impact and prevents the vibration or impact from being applied to the hard-disk drive unit of the notebook PC.
In addition, for example, as an electronic component mounting part for mounting an electronic component, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 5-102677 proposes a technique of mounting electronic components of difference sizes by providing, inside an electronic apparatus, two locking sections of a first locking section for locking electronic components with small dimensions and a second locking section for locking electronic components with large dimensions without employing any extra part.
Moreover, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2003-332765 proposes a technique for elaborating a structure for mounting a base plate serving as an electronic component in order to prevent the head of a screw for attaching the base plate from protruding through the surface of the base plate.
Further, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 10-135661 proposes a technique for arranging a buffer member on the top and under surfaces of a floppy disk drive (FDD: registered trademark) unit serving as an electronic component. According to this technique, an L-shaped metal piece provided with a guide hole that allows the vertical movement of the FDD is arranged on the FDD-side surface and fixed within the enclosure of an electronic apparatus.
In recent years, because electronic apparatuses have become thinner, it has been an important issue to reduce the thickness of both an electronic component provided in an electronic apparatus and an electronic component mounting part for mounting the electronic component.
In the above-described technique that provides the top panel configuring the metal-made frame body with deflection to absorb vibration and impact to the hard-disk drive unit, there is such a problem that the thickness of the electronic apparatus cannot be reduced because the top panel is disposed on the top surface of the hard-disk drive unit.
In addition, the technique proposed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 5-102677, that provides the electronic apparatus in its inside with the first locking section for locking an electronic component with small dimensions and the second locking section for locking an electronic component with large dimensions, fails to mention a reduction in the thickness of those first and second locking sections serving as electronic component mounting parts as well as a reduction in the thickness of the electronic apparatus provided with the electronic components mounted by those electronic component mounting parts.
Moreover, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2003-332765 that proposes the technique for devising the base plate mounting structure also fails to mention a reduction in the thickness of the electronic component mounting parts and a reduction in the thickness of the electronic apparatus provided with the electronic components mounted by the electronic component mounting parts.
In addition, the technique proposed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 10-135661 has such a problem that because the buffer member is provided on the top and under surfaces of the FDD, the thickness of the electronic apparatus cannot be reduced.